The Time Warp Gone Awry
by Queen Mab the Eccentric
Summary: HIATUS! The title is self explanatory. Deaging of dear Frank involved. please enjoy! this story takes place the morning of the second day. so no death scene... yet MUAHAHAHAHA!
1. feel the rainbow, taste the rainbow

**READ THIS NOTE BEFORE CONTINUING:**

**This is my first story for this movie so please go easy on me. Also if any of you don't like this story, I don't want to hear it. If you want to complain please form an orderly line, take a number, and stick it up your ass. Haters and complaints are not welcome; however constructive criticism and good reviews are loved. Basically if you have a problem with my story, please go and tell it to someone who cares. Okay? Kay, now that that's settled please read a more serious authors note bellow:**

**Now as I previously stated please go easy on me seeing as I am a new comer so to speak in this subject. If your looking for a summary rite now then your efforts are sadly in vain, I suck at summaries so I won't even attempt at it this time, what you see in the description you just clicked is as good as it'll get summary wise. Please give this story a chance, it has potential I just need some people to tell me if its crap or gold.**

**DISCLAIMER: I solemnly swear that the characters of this epic movie are not mine; no matter how much I wish against said fact; also I must state that all recognizable quotes, phrases, and terms go to their respected owners.**

**And as one final note, this story takes place during the second day of the movie (the morning after Eddie is eaten and the morning before the floor show) and Magenta and Riff Raff have shown all signs of loyalty to dearest Frank. Also this story goes to my good partner in crime WhatACharmingNotion and I recommend that all Johnny Depp fans must read her perfect stories.**

**Now for my story!**

Magenta POV

I sat at the foot of the stairs with what appeared to be a two year old clinging to the front of my apron. The child was crying their poor little heart out; I had always loved and wanted children but at the moment I was too confused to even register that I had one willingly clinging to me. How this had even come to happen was far beyond me, maybe a look into this morning should explain:

I woke up this morning same as all the others, to Columbia's squeaky snores. She sounded like a drowning mouse when she slept; it took me an eternity to get used to that fact. I looked down to check my toe nails to see if the paint Columbia had administered last night hadn't smudged off or smeared while I had slept… nope they're fine.

I crept out of the room and made my way to the kitchen to start on breakfast. I heard someone, whom I presumed to be Riff Raff assuming to his duties; and I dismissed it as the start of our usual morning schedule. Where was Frank anyway? Normally he was in the ball room on his throne or reading in the library, and in either case I would have seen him on my way to the kitchen. Once again I dismissed my thoughts and set to work on making breakfast… what should I cook? Pancakes? Waffles? Oatmeal? Maybe I should just make eggs and bacon? What to do what to do…

Janet POV

I slowly blinked my eyes open after sensing the rays of light that fell right across my face. _Finally! Its morning, oh that was a horrible night! Now I just needed to figure out were I was. _I quickly realized I was in a tank, the same tank that Rocky was made in. *gasp* ROCKY! Now I knew why I was in here, I had slept with Dr. Frank N. Furter's creation after witnessing Brad and Frank's escapade last night.

I heard small noises coming from outside of the tank; through the multicolored glass I snuck a quick peek revealing that Dr. Furter himself working at a table I failed to notice yesterday evening. He was mixing together oddly colored chemicals that were starting to steam over a small flame. He was laughing seductively to himself as he silently mixed together the already mentioned concoction in the making.

I felt something move next to me and I practically jumped out of my skin. I quickly realized it was Rocky, but not quick enough to prevent a startled squeal from leaving my lips. Fast as lightning I clamped my hands over my mouth and looked back to see if Frank had noticed… of course he had.

As Frank strutted over to the tank I heard a popping noise followed by sizzling. When Frank gave a yelp and averted his gaze back to the mixture I noticed that the once small puff of steam had turned into a colorful cloud of smoke that was quickly growing and moving towards us!

I hid back under the sheets as I heard Frank's stiletto heels clicking rapidly towards the tank. When he started to run behind it I realized he was trying taking cover, to late…

A loud BOOM could be heard as the vapor of colors spread around the room, I buried my self further beneath the makeshift blankets as I felt Rocky's thick arms envelop me as if to block out the smoke and keep it from touching me. Mixing in with the loud explosion was the sound of Frank screaming/screeching and the sound of him hitting the ground- hard.

I waited for what seemed like hours before I finally heard a sound… whimpering. It sounded like a small wounded animal. I felt Rocky loosen his hold as he sat up. I followed his movements and when I stuck my head over the rim of the large tank I saw a black mass I assumed to be Frank curled up in some of the remaining smoke clinging to the air in the room.

After putting back on the little clothes I had I walked over to the form I assumed to be the Doctor. The whimpering became small cries before turning into full fledged cries of distress and discomfort._ Surely Frank wouldn't cry over a failed experiment! He doesn't seem that feminine. _I thought to myself as kneeled down to the mass of black "F-Frank? Um …Dr. Furter?" I asked uneasily. The cries stopped as the figure sat up, revealing it's self to be much smaller than the transvestite I had seen moments ago.

It appeared to be a small child, maybe a toddler. I gasped as I soon realized that this little boy _was_ the missing alien. "Um, hello." I said trying to sound friendly; I didn't know if he just looked like a child or if he really was one at the moment. He looked at me with a startled and frightened expression.

"H-how did y-you get so b-big Janet?" Frank asked me while wiping his now runny nose. "Oh good! For a moment I thought you wouldn't remember me." Although I didn't know if it would be all that bad if he forgot me, maybe then me and Brad could leave this hellish place.

The small doctor quickly composed his now famous pouty look. "Now why, dear Janet, would I not remember you?" Frank looked himself over and realized that he had not shrunk, and that I had not grown, he had deaged. He quickly repositioned his black undergarment so that it covered what it was meant to cover before letting a rosy pink blush snake its way onto his small face. "I see. Now-" he didn't get to finish that thought for one of the speakers that were positioned around the room came a loud 'Master! Breakfast is prepared!'

"I believe we must head to the dinning room to later discuss this." Frank seemed to be fine now other than the fact that he was a two year old. Though when he got up to stand he let out a strangled yelp and fell back to the ground grabbing his ankle. "Owowowowow! I think I sprained my ankle when I fell!" he had a look of distress and pain melded together on his small rounded face.

Before I could even stop myself the words "well I'll have to carry you then." flew out of my mouth in a flash. He raised a pencil thin eyebrow effectively giving me an interested look apparently meaning he didn't mind. As I stood he reached his arms above his head so I could pick him up. I easily nestled him to sit on my hip as I started to walk to the lift on the other side of the room. I felt him rest his head on my chest as we went down. "You're not about to fall asleep on me are you?" I asked playfully trying to make the most out of this semi-awkward position.

"No I'm thinking of why this happened." He answered in a monotonous tone suggesting that his mind was far away from here.

When we walked into the room I got reactions immediately. Brad spewed orange juice across the table, Riff Raff just stared with his jaw about to fall off, and then Magenta and Columbia Squealed in delight.

**Please leave a review. I want to know how I did, I really do. Your opinions will help me update faster or may also change the outcome of the next chapter… or if there will be a next chapter.**


	2. I'M A FREAKIN TACO!

**I see this is turning into a popular story… kinda. I'm so happy for all of you who reviewed or just plain out read! You guys are driving me to write this next chapter and hopefully many more ^_^**

**Same as last time I'm not here to read peoples crappy complaints. If you disagree or don't like my story then please hit the blue arrow known as a BACK BUTTON. **_**POSITIVE**_** criticism however is greatly accepted along with plain out good reviews.**

**This chapter will put you (my beloved readers) through the incredibly cute life of 'mini-Frank' for all of you of whom reviewed I must say that I am truly grateful to you all and hope to hear from you and many more at the end of this segment. In said future reviews I also want some ideas on how to make this story cuter and more adorable, any ideas ranging from Frank thumb sucking to something like poor Frankie catching a cold or the flu. It could even be as simple as what he should wear or wanting a pet! If you have an idea, then by all means account or no account, please review me your plan for the outcome of this adventure. Also can one of you tell me how to spell his name rite? I mean is it Frank-n-Furter as in an extended name or Frank N. Furter which suggests of an unmentioned (or unknown) middle name? Just a question of whom somebody won't answer *glares at Frank who is picking his teeth on the couch next to me***

**Enjoy my fellow Frank lovers-**

Author POV

As the criminologist stated before the eating of Eddie though not an exact quote, food plays a large role in human interaction. This meal; though it is not as 'odd' as cannibalism; was definitely played as one of the most interesting meals served in this twisted and over-sized household. For the explanation of this statement please read of the transpiring event bellow:

"OH! And who might this be?" Columbia and Magenta squealed like school girls as they raced towards the currently unaware doctor. Apparently his thoughts ran so deep that he didn't notice _anything_ going on around him for when the girls reached out to start probing and cuddling the small toddler he yelped in fright; jumping back in the process and nearly flying out of Janet's arms. He yelped once again and clung for dear life on what ever he could reach first with his slightly pudgy but still thin arms… the objects of his grasp however, happened to be her hair and bra strap.

"Frank! You need to be more careful! You could have fallen." Janet spoke as if she had been a mother for years instead of technically for five minutes while 'detaching and untangling' the flustered adult-turned-child. Once she saw the questioning and shocked glances from the two females she quickly discovered that only Riff Raff and Brad had realized that this was the oh so seductive Frank N. Furter in toddler form, the duo of squealing girls who swarmed around Frank just thought he was cute.

"M-master, Is that truly you?" Magenta stalked forward with a wary look on her face. Columbia shadowed her while still picking at the distressed _little boy _who kept whimpering and shying away from the unprovoked and unwanted touch.

Janet POV

"Yes it is… there was an um… uh… _accident_ in the lab that has apparently had an unforeseen effect." I stated carefully trying not to give away why I was in the lab in the first place. Frank's midnight escapades were understandable… however I could not let my 'affair' with Rocky reach Brad's knowledge.

Frank simply nodded while keeping a forceful glance on Columbia at all times, batting away her hand every chance he got. He apparently didn't like to be messed with when he couldn't control the matter at hand. _He must see it as a weakness, or vulnerability._ I thought to myself while gently giggling, I must agree… Frank was adorable like this… I just wish he wore more clothes.

"Oh Frankie you look simply darling!" wailed Columbia while Magenta fervently nodded her head in agreement.

"Vould you like for me to set up a place at the table for him? Or vould you rather prefer he sit in someone's lap?" Magenta asked quickly gaining back her senses as the houses domestic.

"I think it would be safer for him if he sat in someone's lap at the moment, I don't want him to fall or something." I said quietly as if he were my child of whom I would wish no pain upon and not some alien, animalistic doctor who implies himself in sick and twisted games. He looked up at me with a questioning and embarrassed glance. _Why do you insist on degrading me so Janet? _I could hear him as if he had said it, though his lips didn't move. "How did you do that?" I asked, gaining questioning stares from the rooms occupants. He smiled slyly and pulled on one of the pearls on his necklace; which I might add he wore as more of a sash than a necklace seeing as he was so small; suggestively. _It's transfused with technology dear. It allows communication to another through a simple thought; kind of like what you humans call a 'telephone' except without all the annoying talking. How do think I could speak to you in the lab huh? I can't talk *_smiles a two-tooth smile*.He smirked almost amusedly at my now understanding gaze.

"Ah, he's using his PVT-com." Magenta stated as if that cleared all known confusion.

As I got situated at the table I couldn't resist a peeking glance under the table to see if the rotting corpse of Eddie was still hidden underneath… nope, all clear. Magenta gave me a knowing glance as Columbia checked too for the object unknown to her which was the holder of my attention. _I asked Magenta and Riff Raff to dispose of __**it**__ shortly after you so rudely kneed me in my balls. _Frank gave me a look as he 'talked' to me, this mentioned look turning sour and pain stricken at the memory of our brief 'interaction' before quietly wincing like a dog and promptly crossing his legs while placing his small hands in his lap over the offended appendage of our 'conversation'. I mouthed an honest _sorry_ before turning my attention upwards, noticing that Brad was staring and his were emotions almost unreadable. Once again I mouthed; though at Brad this time: _what? What's wrong?_ He replied via mouthing as well _I think you know!_ Then gave a pointed glare at the distracted and 'in memory-pain' toddler on my lap who might I add was still wincing to himself in either self pity or actual pain. In that glare I saw one emotion briefly: jealousy. I glanced around to see if anyone was noticing the fact that Brad seemed pissed with the so far innocent doctor.

Columbia was trying to distract the discomforted Frank from the cause of his 'pain' _cry baby_ I quickly thought but when Frank briefly glared at me I knew he 'heard' my comment. Magenta was also trying to gain the attention of Frank (and both might I add were failing miserably ) and the handyman Riff Raff was housing a glare on his face as well which similar to Brads while his fierce gaze flickered imbetween his lover/sister Magenta and Frank.

At that moment I heard squeaking coming out of the kitchen. Dr. Scott wheeled into the room with a plate of pancakes in his lap. _He must have stayed the night_ I thought. _Yes; he stayed in the room across from yours actually. _Frank replied, still not paying attention. "Vhat is this little tyke doing here?" he asked eyeing Frank suspiciously. Frank had his back turned to him, so the Dr. didn't see the excessive and over the top makeup.

Magenta POV

I quickly briefed the Dr. in on our 'situation' at hand after receiving a curt yet over-done nod of the master's head, this action of motion caused his necklace-turned-sash to bounce around on his thin yet eh, squishy frame.

He seemed to follow and understand and with a nod of understanding I finished the known aspects of this rather interesting story.

Riff's and Brad's glares did not go unnoticed by my eyes. Apparently young Ms. Weiss noticed too for she attempted to shield my young master from the glares he was unknowingly receiving while she fed him his breakfast.

The AC of the castle kicked on shortly after my 'speech' which didn't seem to bother anyone… sure the occasional case of _goose bumps_ was seen but I believe young master who was positioned under a vent was feeling the brunt-of-the-blow so to speak and appeared to be freezing. I elbowed Columbia who quickly shed her unneeded bath robe and gently wrapped it around the quivering form that gratefully pulled it around him in an almost cocoon like structure around him so that only his head peeked through. _He can be so adorable! It's almost as if when he really was a kid again. _I smiled to myself remembering that he took after his mother, meaning they both shared a hate for the cold which was fueled ironically with a fiery passion. _HEARD THAT!_ The _toddler_ yelled through his PVT-com which earned a deep throated chuckle on my part.

… …

After breakfast was finished me and the other women of the house (Columbia and Janet) cleaned up the table while Frank sat on one of the chairs playing idly with the bow on the thick robe he now sported as a thick, trench-coat-like cape.

I eyed the syrup that stuck to his face and hands which stood out as failed attempts of getting the food into his mouth. "It vould seem zat somevone needs a bath." He looked up sharply not knowing I was in the room. A small blush snaked its way onto his rounded face as he shook his head in agreement to my statement.

I told the other two of my little plan and they agreed. Columbia decided to pick up the small master who was buried in his cocoon of sorts trying to find an opening for his head to fit through. He finally found one as we were lifted to the fifth floor. I walked the well known passages and hallways trying to find the large French doors which gained entrance to the master's chambers.

I found the dark cherry wood doors and pushed them open for the small group behind me. The room was well known to me seeing as I had served the master for many years, including his childhood. This room was almost exactly the same as it was when the castle was just one of the many royal homes scattered across Transsexual. The floor was a dark, almost black wood with a crimson rug with black swirls and designs was centered in the middle of the room under a LARGE canopy bed with black satin sheets and a mixture of red and black pillows, the curtains consisted of a scarlet under sheet which matched the rug and a see-through black veil laid separately over it.

Double doors which supported mostly glass opened into an immense study which mostly served as a library. Though my favorite spot was the large window seat, which took up a large full wall window, in one of the 'notches' in the room. The extravagant window seat matched the large bed and even had curtains to go with it, sat in front of a sitting area that housed a mostly glass coffee table. The window seat itself was maybe large enough to seat 10 people snuggly at once or a separate bed for two. I always would read to Frank as a child in that spot; I could still see phantom images of me doing so, or playing with him there and so on.

A quick glace in Frank's direction showed that he had a glazed over look and a feint smile tugging at his boisterous dark red lips which proved to me he remembered too. I smiled fondly at the child I partly raised as I led the two amazed women behind me to yet another set of mostly glass double doors that led to the over sized bathing room of the master's suite.

Once inside I looked around to see what I would need and where it was. The room itself was terribly large for a bath room, though not nearly as big as the rest of Frank's quarters. Its floors consisted of large sandstone tiles, ranging anywhere from an offset white to a dark peach. There were windows everywhere (covered with tan veil-like curtains so you could see out but not in) on the outer wall. A big walk-in shower whose tiles formed a mosaic of a beach lined one of the corners in the room. Small rugs were placed in front of all types of cabinets, closets, vanities or just plain mirror stands and dressers. Though the most noticeable thing in the room was the tub; the tub was _huge_! Made of tiles like the ones that served as the floor along with beige ones that formed designs such as fleur delis' and lotuses. There was a ring on tiles inside that swung out in a sort of step all the way around which served as a bench of sorts, the tub itself was circular in shape, and the tile around it formed I in a D on the back wall with a window above it.

I motioned for Columbia to set Frank on one of the off-white marble counters. He instantly cringed and claimed it was freezing. Myself and Janet quickly set to work on filling the massive tub, I noticed Janet pouring excessive amounts of shampoo into the water and after a questioning look on my part she shyly answered "I thought he would prefer a bubble bath." And sure enough a large froth of sweet smelling bubbles began to take over the surface of the now very warm water.

Columbia came forward with the apparently now naked Frank wrapped and bundled in _his_ new robe… I don't believe Colly will be getting it back anytime soon. She quickly detached him and placed him in the water with a small splash. We set to work on cleansing the small child of all his breakfast remains, I noticed Janet was using a wash cloth looking rather irritated as she tried; much to Frank's dismay and discomfort; to scrub off the over the top makeup on his face.

I quickly placed a hand on her wrist to stop here efforts. She looked at me with a questioning glance "You're hurting him. Zat 'makeup' won't come off; it's the color of his skin." She stared at me now with a shocked look "all Transylvanians have it… just sometimes it's not as noticeable like vith my brother. Its there so we can see each others emotions… he just hides it most of the time. This is just skin coloration and I believe you've rubbed him raw so to speak." I pointedly looked at his now rosy pink cheek that she had been scrubbing. He started rubbing his eyes as if for emphases on my statement, not even the slightest black came off on his small fingers.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know, I just thought it wasn't coming off!" she gave Frank a comforting look that showed she was truly apologetic.

_An hour later…._

Columbia POV

Frank was now wrapped in a towel and sitting on the window seat… to be more precise was sitting in Genta's lap as she sat in the window seat brushing his hair wet hair out. They were both watching me and Janet started to look for something that could be used as clothes.

We had measured his size earlier, which was… interesting. He was a terribly small and skinny thing; he barely fit one of the smallest toddler sizes. Though after an explanation from Genta it was revealed that Frankie was actually about a month and a half premature when he was born, so that explained his size. (AN/ I added that as a kind of joke and to add to the cuteness, I mean in the movie he has those gigantic heels, puffy hair and yet he still wasn't even as tall as Janet in most of the shots XD sorry Frank)

Riff Raff was out getting necessities to suit the young master's new needs. He should have been back by the time Frank was one with his bath, but apparently taking Brad out to help find the stores wasn't a great decision on the our part. Finally after what seemed like two hours they heard a small knock on the door.

Magenta muttered a muffled 'Come in' over the top of the book she was reading to Frank as a type of distraction whilst I was setting his sprained ankle so that he could move it without it hurting to bad. Although to his dismay I told him he wouldn't be able to attempt walking until it was healed. Janet was 'toddler proofing' Frank's bed, placing extra pillows from around the room on the floor around the bed and a few on the sides. 'Janet that bed has to be a mile wide, even the most violent sleeper wouldn't work that hard to throw themselves off.' I had joked when Janet got the idea.

Riff poked his head in with a distained look towards the tired 'little master' "We have the requested supplies and clothing." He stated as he walked further into the room. He looked surprised that Frank was showing emotion (AN/ remember that the eye 'makeup' can show emotions and moods) because his eyelids were now a lovely purple which meant the poor dear was getting tired.

I saw Brad walk hesitantly in behind Riff his eyes bulged at the sight of the room. _Only the best for prince Frankie_. I thought to myself. _Heard that!_ Came a tired reply, I couldn't help but giggle at that which gained me an odd stare from the two men. I noticed Brad had some shopping bags so I ran up to take them. "Took ya long enough boys!" I said with faked impatients, the girlslaughed quietly behind me but the two guys just stared. _Talk about a tuff crowd._ Frank snorted at his own joke, the girls laughed at what was apparently a shared comment.

After getting the bags I went through them and put all the toiletries into the bath room were they belong, them I set to work (with Janet's help) on picking out an outfit for Frankie.

The two boys left, affectively leaving us to our peace. _Finally! I thought they'd never leave._ Frank huffed crossing his arms over his chest. This statement earned a playful smack from Genta which of course made him play the wounded animal card. He whimpered cradling his arm to his chest as he looked up at her. _MEANIE! I would like to report a case of child abuse!_ He returned playfully.

After a few minutes we got him dressed in a shirt that I found really cute it was all black and said 'I'm a freakin taco!' in white letters and had a cross-eyed taco on the side though since he was at home and would most likely wear MY robe we didn't pick out any pants to go over his pull-ups (which might I add he despised them greatly) and those had taken hours to get him into.

Frankie now sat on his bed playing with an electronic pad (Transsexual technology, its' like an advanced i pod) he was currently playing some game called cube field (luv that game by the way!) and by the happy noises he was making he was apparently winning.

Magenta ran into the room "dinner is ready!" she beamed. We (Magenta, Janet and I) had planned to make tacos in honor of Frankie's shirt. _Let's see how this goes_ I smiled.

We took the lift seeing as it was faster and easier than carrying Frank down the stairs. We were greeted by Dr. Scott who had just wheeled down the hallway with Rocky guiding him. Frank squealed in delight at seeing his creation. _Rocky! _He started clapping in that cute way that little kids do. Rocky smiled and held out his finger which Frank grabbed and 'hugged' to his best ability in Janet's arms.

We walked in to the dining room only to be greeted by Brad and Riff's cold glares and stares. We sat down in the same seats that we did at breakfast (Rocky in his seat, Riff in Brad's, Brad in Janet's, Magenta next to Rocky, Janet and Frank next to her, and me at the head of the table )

Magenta stood and raised the lid to the platter in the center of the table to reveal a platter of tacos surrounded by an assortment of other Mexican foods. As I reached to get a taco I heard Frank gasp audibly before 'screaming' _CANIBAL! _Everyone looked up and stared at the disturbed two year old, everyone except for… believe it or not: Riff and Brad. I finally got the joke which started another round of laughter because of my stupidity, which once again did not include the jealous duo.

Magenta POV

For dessert we had sopapillas and ice cream. Which everyone enjoyed, and I mean everyone this time. After we were all done eating we all headed to one of the larger family rooms (I guess we were kind-of turning into a dysfunctional-functional family) Frank decided to ride in Dr. Scott's lap as the man wheeled into the room.

We played all kinds of card games, board games, talked and joked. It was truly more fun than I've had in ages; the most enjoyable thing to do though was try to make Frankie laugh or giggle. He was one of the cutest children on Transylvania and I believe the title of cutest followed him here as well.

… …

Riff Raff POV

Myself and that human Brad volunteered to take the little brat to his room. We were at the top of the third flight and he wouldn't stop humming some stupid song! It was truly grating on my nerves; even as a child he had always had power over me. I had to serve him even when I was the wiser. He hogged the entire spotlight at every thing he does, I had found earlier today that the earth man agreed.

We had formed a friendship of sorts out of our hatred of the eccentric transvestite. With these thoughts in my mind of how my Magenta was on her hands and knees for that twerp I finally snapped. I quickly rounded on the child who was currently limping behind us. We had made him follow us seeing as we had no wish to touch him. My rage was boiling though my veins as I kicked him the same way he kicked me all those times before.

His eyes swelled with surprise and unshed tears. He looked at me with a disgusting puppy dog pout. Brad understood that this was our payback time he took a smack at the back of his head. The brat let out a yelp and tried to crawl back, but he landed in a sitting position after hearing a sickening crack from this already injured leg. I took advantage of his fall "This *smack* is for stealing my Genta *kick* and for *smack* taking her away *smack*!" the boy had tears now streaming down his face as he screamed and yelped. We were to high up for them to hear us so I didn't even bother shutting him up.

"This is for *kick* Janet!*smack* you've had her *smack* since we even got here! *kick*" we kept going as the boy inched towards the stairs for someplace to run. His hand missed the step and with a wail he tumbled backwards down the steps all the way to the ground floor.

Author POV

With a final yelp the boy fell limply at the foot of the steps. He didn't move from where he was for fear the pain would increase. Tears ran full fledged down his swollen and bruised cheeks and onto the carpet.

Magenta POV

The girl trio walked down the hall I wanted to check on Frank to see if he was asleep yet, we found Colly's robe at the foot of the stairs so I reached to grasp it. I heard a sharp gasp and some whimpering when I reached to take it away. I pulled it back to find Frank beaten, bleeding, bruised and battered stare up at me with fear.

"Oh my god! Vhat happened to you! Oh you poor baby." I reached out to hug him but he backed away to the best o f his ability and looked ready to hyperventilate as he hugged the robe to him protectively. I noticed Riff was standing at the stairs with a blanched look of distaste.

"He tripped on the stairs and fell dearest." He said to me in a slimy tone. I saw rite through that, Frank was hurt by him I could tell by his reaction to my brother's appearance.

My two new found friends both crowded around us with looks of disdain focused on my brother and his new shadow Brad. I held Frank to me and he latched onto me like he did as a child to me and his mother. So there I sat at the foot of the stairs with what appeared to be a two year old clinging to the front of my apron. The child was sobbing his poor little heart out; I had always loved and wanted children but at the moment I was too confused to even register that I had one willingly clinging to me. How this had even come to happen was far beyond me, how could my own brother have done this to a child? That was far beyond my grasp.

"Vell _brother_ I vill just be leaving then, I'll Frankie here and do as you were supposed to! Goodnight Riff Raff!" I turned outraged and made my way to the lift with the rest of my trio. As the lift zoomed up I cradled him to me and softly sang a lullaby that his mother would sing to him

_This fight ain't nothin'_

_I don't want to see you cry,_

_This fight is like the others, not something that's do or die._

_I'm not gonna hold you back so spread your wings and fly..._

_I know that if I hold you down your just gonna spit in my eye_

_I know that you'll leave_

_I know that you won't look back_

_Just try to remember the good times that we used to have._

(That's actually a song that I'm working on ;))

Frank's crying was slowing down into just hiccups and whimpers. He looked up at me with a tear streaked face and I could feel my heart breaking.

"Wow Genta. Where'd you hear that from?" Columbia asked in shock, it was a song from his mother's home planet (which isn't Transsexual actually)

"It's a lullaby that Franks mother used to sing to him vhen he vas hurt or sad." I answered truthfully. Frank had a smile on his face at the memories.

…

Janet got him cleaned up and ready for bed, I changed him (he pissed himself when he was getting beat by Riff and Brad) Columbia dressed all of his wounds and decided it would be best to sleep in the room with him for the night. I took the window seat, Colly and Janet took the couches in the sitting area. Frank lay peacefully in the center of his over sized bed with the curtains drawn except for the ones facing us.

Author POV

That night a loud thunderstorm moved in over the castle the thunder was loud enough that they could feel the castle shake with vibrations of the lightning.

Columbia woke with a jolt along with the other two girls as a particularly bad rumble of thunder seemed to come right off the terrace outside. They all heard the whimpering and saw that Frank was curled (to the best of his current abilities) in a ball with silent tears running down his face.

One by one they crawled into the bed around the scared child who just now noticed them. They all fell asleep bundled together around Frank who lay comfortably warm, sucking his thumb through the night.

**DANG! THAT'S THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN! Good lord! Well, please tell me what you think please. Remember, any ideas for cute/adorableness that would just make your heart melt for Frankie then please do share!**

**Adios for now**


	3. do you like waffles?

**As I have newly promised I am updating on Saturdays. I just got into high school and it sucked! So if my updates seem angered or more disturbed than usual, or just plain off then please point that out before continuing. Also please tell me your opinion on this matter:**

**I recently got hooked on REPO! The Genetic Opera… no names *cough-WhatACharmingNotion-cough* and was wondering on if I should do a deaging for the oh-so-lovely Graverobber, or do one on his childhood… aka: I want to write about young Graves in anyway shape or form!**

**Now on more serious notes- I still want adorable ideas from anybody and everybody. I need some ideas if you want me to maintain these long chapters kay? Also for all of you who want Riff and Brad to die a terrible slow death for what they did to Frankie then I will now state that if you attack him in any fanfics you write then please share so that I may read them!**

**Bye-bye, read-read, now-now:**

Author POV

Magenta woke with a jolt when she realized that this wasn't her tiny unfurnished, broom-closet of a room. She quickly looked around and the memories of yesterday came flooding back. She spared a glance next to her to see Columbia was snoring gently while hugging Frank closer to her; she chuckled quietly when she saw the small master sucking his small pink thumb.

He always looked so peaceful when he slept. He had a slight grin on his face, but when Columbia moved her arm aver one of his bandaged arms he grimaced before turning away.

"I see your awake Maggs." She heard Janet say from the library. Magenta turned to see Janet standing in the doorway of the before mentioned room. Magenta got up and moved over to the room.

Janet and Magenta decided to just talk; they talked about anything and everything but then they noticed a small figure in the doorway. Frank stood leaning on the doorframe rubbing his eye tiredly. _Did you have to wake me up? _He 'grumbled' at the couple.

"How did you even get here? You aren't supposed to walk!" Magenta stated shocked.

_I crawled__** mommy dearest**__. _Frank stated still tired as he still attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes. He dropped back down on all floors and crawled over to the ring of chairs the two girls were sitting at. _Watcha talkin 'bout?_ He asked in a girly tone once he reached his desired location.

The girls shared a giggles before getting down to business: what to eat.

_I WANT WAFFLES! _Frank said eagerly bouncing up in down in Magenta's lap. "Do you like waffles Janet? I know for a fact that Columbia will eat anything I serve her."

"Yeah, that's fine with me." Janet said messing with the fringe on a black pillow next to her." Janet opened her mouth to add to the statement when a loud duet of barks came from the doors.

Janet started to hyperventilate when she saw a large Doberman and a Great Dane charge towards Frank.

_AAAAH! _Frank screamed as one knocked him out of a non-plused Magenta. "AREN'T YOU GOING TO DO SOMETHING?" Janet screeched as she raced towards the child now being dragged by the two beasts.

_Banshee! Jupiter! . _The small child commanded, only to have the dogs-and to Janet's utter surprise- sit and obey the small prince.

"What?" Janet's mouth simply dropped.

"They're his dogs dear. They obey only him, unlike the rest of the pack these are purebreds strait from Transsexual." Magenta grinned as she saw Frank interact with his two 'children' as he liked to refer to them. He gently-and lovingly- yanked on Banshee's ear (the Doberman) gaining a lick to the face from the loyal and adoring animals.

"But they look like any other dogs." Janet said argumentatively.

Frank pressed one of the spikes on both the dog's collars and instantly the Doberman, instead of black and brown was black and a ghostly pale blue. The Great Dane's coat changed from white-to-black fade to an odd purple-to-black.

"I see now." Janet squeaked in surprise and defeat.

"Now, on to the kitchen!" Maggie said playfully raising her arm in salute. She picked up Frank and sat him on Jupiter like you would a child on a horse (though since it's a Great Dane I guess the sizes are similar XD) Frank squealed in delight before grabbing onto the collar and charging off towards the elevator at full speed.

"Why didn't the dog knock him off?" Janet questioned.

"Frank did that all the time when he was just young prince on the home planet." Maggs stated as if it were completely normal. "Frank is also a masterful horse-rider, the dogs just know their master." She said with a small smile.

_In the elevator/lift_

"Hey, wait a minute. I thought it hurt to ride bare-backed." Janet said once again curious.

Magenta popped an unsuspecting Frank on the backside "It does, he just has padding at the moment." She laughed and Janet joined in when she saw the glowering Frank's cheeks tinge pink at the mention of him wearing pull-ups.

Janet eventually laughed so hard she snorted and then everyone started laughing. Jupiter even seemed to laugh after Frank got the same look in his eye that he did when using his PVT-com.

Riff Raff and Brad were already in the dinning hall (a larger room then the dinning room but serves the exact same purpose) she noticed Frank cower a small bit as he wrapped his robe closer to himself as if for protection.

Magenta noticed this moment and led the dog over to the other end of the table, as far away from them as she could get.

_Well, dinner is gonna be a challenge._ She thought to herself.

**Hi sorry I didn't update the past two Saturdays, I had some family stuff come up. I hope this short filler of a chapter makes up for it :) also I still need ideas for cuteness/make-you-cry-adorableness.**

**NOTICE: ALL FANS OF THE MOVIE LABYRINTH PLEASE READ! I am starting to work on a deaging of the lovely- and very sexy- Jareth! I need cuteness/make-you-cry-adorableness for that story! I will post that sometime this/next week then put it on the same schedule as this one (Saturday updates) kay? And yes is will include Sarah. Though in my opinion she never should have EVER not loved the incredibly hot Fae that is Jareth!**

**Peace out.**


	4. yes mummy dearest

**HI!**

**Yep I'm really doing weekend updates now! Surprising I know *fake sarcasm*. Well anyway I'm now working on deaging for the following subjects:**

**Sky High- Warren Peace**

**REPO! The Genetic Opera- Pavi and Graverobber**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender- Ozai**

**Also any ideas for **_**this**_** story are accepted gratifyingly. Also thanks for all you Banshee and Jupiter fans! Here's a back-story for you:**

**Those dogs are actually based on my aunt's dogs, Banshee and Jupiter. Its kind of an 'in loving memory' reference seeing as Jupiter died of heart failure, among other complications about four years ago. Banshee though is still alive and puppy-like even though she's 13. And I will include Banshee and Jupiter in all my new deaging stories too.**

**Well enough of that story, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Janet POV

I couldn't help but notice Brad stiff-up at the sight of the two large and oddly colored dogs. Riff Raff looked non-plused and just went back to picking with his silver wear.

I noticed that as I set Frank in my lap both the dogs formally sat on either side of the chair with their heads peeking just above the rim of the large ornate table. They seemed to be true guard dogs of their now young master.

_These dogs really know what their doing!_ I thought to myself, though I soon remembered that that wasn't the case.

_Yes they do. I practically raised them when I was at home in the palace._ Frank's 'voice' was filled with pride and true joy. He slightly-and with much caution-leaned over from his spot to pet Jupiter on the head comfortingly, though I didn't know who he was truly comforting: himself-from his nervousness of the two males currently in the room, or the dog-from their up tight guard station.

Author POV

Maggie walked into the room moments later with a cart covered with many platters and covered dishes. The center piece of the food was a mass of large stacks of waffles and pancakes. The less important sides consisted of eggs (sunny-side up, scrambled or even in omelets) sausages, grits, and hash-browns. Truly it was quite the early morning feast.

Dr. Scott was wheeled into the room by Rocky and they sat close to Janet and Maggie, Rocky seemed hesitant of the dogs obviously remembering the earth dogs sent on him as he 'escaped'.

_Rocky I promise they won't hurt you. They're mine, and do only as I say. Your safe with them, they won't bite unless they feel I'm in danger._ Frank said smiling softly to his creation.

Dr. Scott seemed fascinated by their colors rather then where they came from. "Are these another set of experiments you've made Frank?" he said slightly disapproving.

_No actually, these are mine. They are from my home planet and are also aware of everything you say. Their collars function the same as my 'necklace' you see._ Frank said while fingering his necklace-turned-sash before moving his attentions to the plate being set in front of him.

Janet quietly fed him, with very little resistance on his part. She only got a negative answer if something was too hot or he wanted her to get more on the spoon.

"What's with the dogs?" Brad asked keeping his constant stare on the two dogs nervously.

"Their Frank's, they're just doing what they were raised to do: following him around." Magenta said as she helped herself to the eggs.

Frank-being completely oblivious to the current conversation- heard a beeping noise come from one of the other rooms. He screamed at the top of his lungs before stating_ MUMMY! MUMMY'S CALLING!_ At that statement Magenta hurriedly scooped Frank up and ushered him out of the room; Janet and the massive dogs at her heels.

They moved into a large room that seemed to have all types of tech lining the walls. The large screen though is what drew her attention.

The Transsexual lightning bolt insignia adorned the center of the screen, when Magenta pressed a yellow button a face came into view then the rest of her. The woman was tall and slender; she had strange markings-tattoos-adorning her pale arms legs and some of her face. Her hair was a very long main of loosely curled crimson-blood red that seemed to get darker the further down casting the illusion of velvet or rivulets of blood. Her eyes were enchanting, they adorned a shade of grey that had dark lines curling over the top and bottom, giving off a design of black wings. The woman's eyes themselves were a surprising scarlet with an outer black ring. An obsidian circlet on her head showed her as royalty.

"Your majesty!" Magenta bowed deeply and elbowed Janet to get her to do the same.

"You know you don't have to do that Magenta! Please rise, where is my son?" came her thick Latin accent and that's when it clicked in Janet's mind_ THAT'S FRANK'S MOM?_

_Well don't act so surprised! I find that rather offensive! _Frank huffed before crossing his arms-careful to avoid the bruises there.

"Frankie is that you!" the queen nearly howled, her surprise definitely making itself known. Her eyes turned alarmingly from scarlet to black.

_Yes mummy, there was an incident in the lab and the vapors had a rather undesired affect. _He gestured to himself.

"Well I can see that. Did anything else happen?" she asked curiously.

Frank whimpered at the memory of last night's _accident_. Magenta sensed this and told the seemingly-young queen whose eyes slowly turned completely black with rage.

"HOW COULD THEY DO THAT? DO THEY KNOW OF THE PENALTY FOR ABUSING ROYALTY?" Magenta soon realized that she had just ratted out her older brother to someone who will most likely kill him and she didn't seem to care. "Frank I'm sending you sisters down there!"

Frank seemed fine with the idea until something stuck in his mind _WAIT! WHICH SISTERS?_ He asked suddenly scared.

"The Goths dear, the Preps are at your Aunt Jezebel's house." She said non-plused at her son's reaction.

After the chat was over Janet turned towards Frank, "Goths and Preps? What kind of family do you have?"

_My siblings are split practically down the middle; the ones coming here are the ones more like me. The Preps are absolute kill-joys. _

**So, I know this is kinda short, sorry. But next we get to meet Frankie's sisters! I hope your waiting with antici… pation to see what they're like.**

**Bye-bye yal**


	5. head start

**Hello-ha as usual here's my update.**

**Also I am happy to see that bringing up his sisters in fact **_**did**_** bring much antici…pation and that makes me feel happy that I can get reactions out of my readers.**

**Please in a review answer up to 3 of the listed options of what other deaging stories I should do:**

**A. sky high- Warren Peace**

**b. REPO! The genetic opera- Pavi and Graverobber**

**c. twilight- Caius**

**d. voltron- (don't know why) prince(or)king Lotor**

**e. avatar the last Airbender- Ozai**

**f. hetalia- Prussia, the awesomest country ever!**

**Also a lot of his sisters are based on my friends and **_**many **_**cousins. Also for anyone who can guess which one is me I'll give you a free one-shot of your choosing ^^**

**Please read the story below-**

Author POV

At first Frank seemed happy at the fact that he had relatives coming over. Though as it neared the estimated time of their arrival he seemed more squeamish of the fact of how they'll react to seeing him like this.

Magenta was still not feeling anything over the fact that her brother is unknowingly about to get possibly mauled by some of the most feared Valkries of their planet.

You see Frank's sisters (the Goth ones) were some of the most spontaneous and violent warriors on Transsexual so they became basically assassins and REPO 'men' of the crown. An interesting set of princesses indeed, their co-leaders Pandora and Macavity were the most violent out of the group.

And now all 22 of them (don't ask, I don't have a sensible answer) were coming to Frank's castle. After hearing their history Janet seemed terrified, she had a group of royal mass-murderers coming to her temporary home. Even Columbia seemed skittish at that fact.

At around 12 o'clock there was a slow quiet knock (like in the Fog if you want an example) everyone was set on edge at the sound except Frank who raced towards it on his dog Banshee. Magenta rushed towards the door revealing a large group of caped and hooded figures.

"Your majesties, it has simply been too long!" Maggie said with a bow.

"Maggs you know you don't have to bow to an old friend." Came the velvety deep voice of the lead figure. The woman-Pandora- removed her hood and cloak to reveal a dark purple and black corset and a VERY short ruffle skirt, along with black stiletto boots and fishnets. Her appearance was almost exactly like the queen's except everything that was red on the queen was purple on Pandora.

Pandora waltzed into the room before taking notice of Frank "Baby brother! Is that truly you?" she asked with complete shock on her face. She picked him up and cooed at him much like Magenta and Columbia had done at first. Apparently Frank was not a morning person and really didn't like being cuddled because two big round tears fell down his face before giving way to annoyed whimpers.

"I see your still not a morning person Frankie." Another woman said following the first into the foyer. Removing her cape she was an exact likeness of her mother except she was albino. Her clothes were all black. Her clothing choice and demeanor made her appear cruel and uncaring, but the concern in her scarlet eyes quietly showed otherwise. Her floor length white hair made it appear as if she had a cape of snow trailing behind her. Her shoes clicked even on the carpet-due to the metal caps on her heels-and what appeared to be a black leather whip rested on her hip.

Just as she looked ready to introduce herself Brad and Riff entered the room, Riff stopped dead in his tracks before dropping to the ground.

"Your majesties, to what do we owe the _pleasure_?" Riff's slimy voice greeted, he seemed to be weighing the pros and cons in his head on weather or not running would seem a good option.

The albino woman stepped forward a strand of her hair draping into her face. She bent down menacingly towards Riff, then in a deathly calm whisper she stated "I believe either option would be stupid, but if you _do_ run I'll give you a head start." She smiled an animalistic smile and winked before standing back up to his full height and replaced her attention back on her brother.

"Awww you look so adorable my twin!" she said gaining Janet's surprised look. "You heard me, I'm Frank's twin Macavity. Pleasure to meet you I'm sure." She said smoothly. Her voice had a silky alto tone to it.

"We're terribly sorry if we came at the inopportune time, but we are simply starving. Maggs dear could you please get us something to eat?" asked Pandora, handing Frank over to his 'bewitched' twin.

Janet followed Magenta into the kitchen "What do they eat?"

"Meat. Lots and lots of meat."

**PLEASE DON'T HURT ME FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS STORY! I'm sorry but the next one will be better, it'll be Halloween time (wink-wink nudge-nudge) so lets see how that turns out.**

**See yal next weekend!**


	6. pig, we'll see whose the pig!

**Hello! I'm sorry for not updating! I kinda just lost emotion to the story, but thanks to my friend Spain I have 'seen the light' also I'm not gonna update regularly for a while, I'm gonna do it by points in the year so I can set up a story line that you can associate with kay?**

**This is a time-jump to match up to present time kay?**

**Read on~**

Janet wiped the sweat from her brow with a dish towel as her, Magenta, Columbia, and about 5 of Frank's sisters slaved away in the hot kitchen for a thanksgiving feast. Columbia and Janet had thoroughly explained the point of a massive week long 'food fest' with much excitement.

Frank's sisters were doing what they did best: making desert that the two humans had never even imagined could exist.

"You are like elves! You can make delicious food out of_ anything!_" Janet praised as she hungrily ate at a checkerboard 'cake' that was mostly chocolate and sugar cookie dough and iced with chilled cake batter.

"Well deary we've had _many_ years to accommodate cooking skills." Said Felix, she was apparently Frank's elder sister by 4 years. She opened her mouth to say more on the matter but Frank came in on his dog Banshee.

"YOU'RE MAKING CHESHIRE CAT CHOCOLATE CAKE!" he screamed, hopping off of his dog and running on his slightly aching leg to grasp at his sister's fishnet clad leg. "I WANT SOME, GIMME!" pleaded like a petulant child being denied his favorite toy.

"No brother, not until tonight!" Android said over Felix's shoulder.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! _SHE_ GOT SOME, WHY CAN'T I?" Frank said making wild gestures at Janet.

"Because, even when you were an adult, she still seems to be more mature then you. _Let alone mentally stable…"_ Felix said to the 'toddler', mumbling the last bit so that he couldn't hear.

Darius ran into the room with a Block Buster's shopping bag. "I GOT MOVIES!" she took them out and laid them on the table, picking Frank up and putting him next to the bag.

"Okay I got some kid movies and then some scary ones." (I know some of these haven't come out in their time but I couldn't resist.) "Osmosis Jones, Ghost Busters, Halloween 1-H20, House of Wax, Rose Red, Oliver, What's Eating Gilbert Grape?, The Great Pumpkin, and Sleepy Hollow. Sound good?" Darius laid each one out for the others to view.

"I'm in."

"Me too."

"Sounds good!"

"Can't wait."

Came the replies of the women in the room. Frank was too occupied sucking off all the cookie dough from the large spoon Felix gave him.

"I see someone still has his sweet tooth." Belladonna said eyeing the child warily "Lets just hope that he doesn't get too hyper like old times." Macavity sat next to Frank with the bowl of cookie dough in her lap. "Oh dear god we're doomed." Belladonna said in mock horror.

_5 hours later_

"AM I TALKING TOO LOUD?" Frank yelled as he raced his dog around the mansion.

"I DON'T KNOW! YOU YELLED MY EARDRUMS INTO EXTINCTION 4 HOURS AGO!" Macavity said falling onto the ground laughing.

Janet sat on the second floor banister to the balcony watching the twins run around like complete idiots. It was endearing yet hilarious to see the two of them interact.

"They were _always_ like that on Transsexual. We all were in truth, we were complete lunatics together, but if you separated us we were calm and somewhat eccentric. Frank is the only boy in our family other than our father and uncles so he was of coarse spoiled. One year he got _so_ many presents for his birthday that he actually cried when he had to open them." Came a voice from behind Janet. Pandora waltzed out onto the balcony, a black shawl wrapped around her shoulders to shield her from the cold wind of November.

Their conversation was cut short when they heard Macavity yell at Frank "A PIG? YOU CALLED ME A PIG? WELL LET ME TAPE THAT ROSY LITTLE NOSE OF YOURS TO YOUR FORHEAD AND _THEN_ WE'LL SEE WHO THE PIG IS!"

Janet gawked down into the courtyard at the squabbling duo "Don't worry, those threats are hollow." Reassured Pandora with a laugh.

**Sorry for the short chapter but this was just a brief filler. **


End file.
